


SBI Meet Up

by Merciignoremoi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merciignoremoi/pseuds/Merciignoremoi
Summary: Sleepy boys inc meet up in London for five days!!ON HIATUS!! I’m putting this story on hiatus until I get the SBI brain rot again :P
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit/Phil Watson, TommyInnit/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit
Comments: 19
Kudos: 508





	1. Sight seeing

Philza, Techno, and Wilbur were sitting in their hotel room waiting for Tommy to get there.

The sleepy boys inc had decided to meet up, flying Technoblade out from America. They were laughing and talking like they always did, when a knock sounded at the door.

Wilbur got up and answered the door, smiling when Tommy came into view.

“Hey, Tommy. The hotel fucked up, so you’re gonna have to share a bed with one of us.” Techno said from an armchair in the corner of the room.

“Well, what would be the most illegal if a cop walked in? Cuz I sleep in my boxers and that’s it.” Tommy joked, chuckling to himself.

“That would be you sharing with me. I don’t mind if you really want to.” Philza said, patting the bed next to him. Tommy nodded and set his suitcase down next to the bed.

“So, what do you guys wanna do?” Tommy asked, tilting his head in question.

“Well, y’all have lived here your whole lives. I haven’t. So I would like to go sight seeing.” Techno drawled in his usual monotone voice.

“Okay, let’s go. Tommy, if anyone asks, you’re my nephew.” Phil says, gathering his things.

———Line break———

The four of them had tons of fun going around London doing all of the touristy things.

Techno had enjoyed the tea they had at a fancy tea house they went to. He was shocked when a waiter hadn’t asked any questions when a 16 year old ordered a beer. Phil told him it was because the three of them were adults, and they could take care of Tommy if he had too much.

———Line break———

When they got back to the hotel, they were all very tired.

Tommy was complaining about having to go to bed at ten o’clock.

“I’m a big man, Phil! I don’t have to go to bed! I’m not even tired!” Tommy shouted, cutting himself off with a yawn.

“Uh huh. Well, we’re all going to bed. You can stay up if you want, but I still want you to get ready for bed with us.” Phil ordered, giving Tommy a stern look.

“Jeez, you really sounded like a dad there, Phil. Careful, you’ll end up with us calling you dad before you know it.” Techno joked, stripping down to his boxers and a tee shirt. Phil rolled his eyes, continuing to get ready for bed.

When he looked back to where Tommy was, on the bed, he smiled to himself. The teen was already fast asleep. He climbed into bed next to the boy, pulling him to his chest.

Wilbur flicked off the lights before climbing into bed next to Techno, snuggling up to the shorter man.

“Good night, boys.” Phil said.

“Night, Phil.”

“Good night, Phil.”


	2. Wilbur

Wilbur woke up the next morning with Techno wrapped around him.

He awkwardly shuffled out of the shorter man’s arms, heading for the bathroom.

“Oof!” Wilbur grunted, he had run into something.

“Wilbur! Watch where you’re going! Not everyone is as tall as you!” Phil whispered under his breath.  
“Sorry, I didn’t think anyone was up yet. Considering it’s like, seven thirty on a Saturday.” Wilbur apologized, scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s fine, what woke you up?” Phil asked, tilting his head up to look at the taller man.

“Uh..., can we talk in the bathroom to not wake the other two?” Wilbur asked, face flushing. Phil nodded, closing and locking the bathroom door once they were inside. Once the door was closed he could tell what had woken Wilbur up.

“Wil, did you get hard? Is that why you got up?” Phil asked, leaning against the sink.

“What?” Wilbur asked, looking down. His eyes went wide, hands flying to cover his crotch.

“No! This isn’t what got me up! Techno rolled over on my arm and was crushing it! Honest!” The younger man frantically explained, eyes darting around, looking everywhere but at Phil.

Phil chuckled, Wilbur was cute. He knew better than that. “It’s okay if it was, Wilbur. It’s normal, you’re twenty four. It’s okay to wake up with morning wood.” Phil reassured, giving him a soft smile.  
“  
I know! I just didn’t know I was hard till you pointed it out...I don’t really notice stuff like that.” Wilbur said, embarrassment evident in his voice. He hadn’t wanted to get hard at all this week, but it seems Mother Nature had other plans.

“If you want, I can help you. I know it’s much easier when someone else does it.” Phil offered, pushing himself off of the sink and walking closer to Wilbur.

The brown haired man looked nervous and unsure. “I don’t have to you know, it was just an offer. I can leave the bathroom right now, and we’ll forget I ever noticed.” Phil said, trying his best to comfort the embarrassed man.

“I-“ Wilbur cut himself off, pulling Phil to his chest and grinding into the other man’s leg.

“Is that a yes? Wilbur, I need you to use you words. I need your consent.” Phil said, rubbing his hand up and down Wilbur’s sides.

“Yes, please! Please, help me...” Wilbur trailed off, bucking his hips into Phil’s, trying desperately to get what he wanted.

“Was there something you wanted to say, baby boy?” Phil asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
Wilbur bit his lip and just continued his shallow grinding on Phil’s leg. Phil cupped a hand over the front of his boxers, rubbing him through the fabric. Wilbur’s eyes rolled back in his head, a moan escaping his mouth.

“Please, Phil...need more!” Wilbur pleaded, bucking his hips up into Phil’s hand.

“Nuh Uh, good boys don’t call their daddys by their name.” The older man scolded, removing his hands from the boy and stepping back. Wilbur wimpered pathetically, eyes half lidded, looking up at Phil.

“Ah...don’t...don’t wanna say it...” Wilbur stuttered, covering his face with his hands and closing his legs.

“Then I guess you don’t want my help after all.” Phil said matter-of-factly, making his way to the door.

“No! Please, daddy...” He wimpered out, leaning against the sink and spreading his legs invitingly.

“There’s my good boy. So good for me” Phil said licking his lips. He settled himself between the man’s thighs, grinding their erections together. It had been a while sense he had done this, he felt like a horny teenager.

Wilbur’s moans were slowly increasing in volume. “Shh, baby boy. We wouldn’t want your brothers to hear you, now would we?” The older man said, smirking. Phil pulled down both of their boxers, wrapping a hand around both of their cocks.

“Fuck! Daddy...feels so good...” Wilbur moaned, precum dripping from his tip. Phil cooed at him, calling him cute and praising him. He sucked hickies into his neck, biting down hard.

“You’re doing so good baby, just like that, c’mon, cum for daddy.” Phil said, twisting his hand in a way that had them both cumming hard.

“Daddy!” Wilbur moaned as he came, shaking with the force of it.  
They sat there for a few moments, just breathing. Phil was still cooing at Wilbur and praising him.

“You did so good. I’m so proud of you.” He said, bumping his nose against Wilbur’s, kissing the tip of it. Wilbur laughed, smiling brightly at him.

“You referred to Techno and Tommy as my brothers, was that just for the role play or?” Wilbur trailed off, cocking an eyebrow.

“It kind of was just role play, but I also want to do stuff with Techno and Tommy as well. I’m not gonna touch Tommy unless he starts it though. I’d feel guilty, like I was taking advantage of him. Ya know?” Phil said, looking up at Wilbur.

Wilbur nodded and opened the door, exiting the bathroom. Phil followed him, going to get dressed and wake the other two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really enjoyed writing this one, and I hope to have the next part out soon. Sorry for not updating sooner, as I had a multitude of things going on in my real life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don’t bother commenting if you’re just gonna leave hate, it’ll just be deleted. If you found this, you were looking for it. I was payed to do this.


End file.
